She don't know
by Aniki Wka
Summary: Nagi era alguien fácil de complacer. No era difícil hacerla feliz. Es una lastima que nunca nadie hiciera el intento de ver su sonrisa.


**Título:** She don't know  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Aniki  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Mukuro Rokudo/Chrome Dokuro/Tsunayoshi Sawada  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> Reacciones  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> 1 - Sorpresa  
><strong>Rating y advertencias:<strong> T. Semi-AU.  
><strong>Exención:<strong> 1,041 palabras.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Nagi era alguien fácil de complacer. No era difícil hacerla feliz. Es una lastima que nunca nadie hiciera el intento de ver su sonrisa.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo es propiedad de Amano Akira, yo sólo hago esto para pasar el tiempo de una manera más o menos productiva.

**Notas:** Ando en busca de una beta reader (persona que me ayude con las correcciones ortográficas, gramaticales, problemas con la trama, OoC, etc.) Si hay por ahí un buena alma que me quiera ayudar y le estaré inmensamente agradecida.

* * *

><p><strong>She Don't Know<strong>

**Prologo**

Nagi era alguien fácil de complacer. No era difícil hacerla feliz. Es una lastima que nunca nadie hiciera el intento de ver su sonrisa.

_Es rara. _

Nagi era diferente de la mayoría de las chicas que vivían por su casa, _era diferente a la mayoría de las personas. _Nadie jamás trata de descubrir que era lo que hacia diferente a Nagi, todos simplemente a sumieron que lo era.

_Su familia esta loca. _

Hija de padres divorciados. Con una madre que pasaba más tiempo fuera de su casa que con su hija y un padre que le hablaba por teléfono dos veces al año, en su cumpleaños y en navidad. La gente decía que su madre se había vuelto loca con el divorcio y que su padre no la iba a visitar porque la verdad era que estaba en prisión por hacer _cosas demasiado malas como para mencionarlas. _Nagi sabia que su madre no estaba loca y que su padre no estaba en prisión, pero nunca se molesto en aclarárselo a los demás.

Nagi sabia que la verdad era que su mamá simplemente no quería verla y por eso pasaba todo el tiempo que podía fuera y que su papá no quería volver a ver a su madre y por eso sólo le llamaba.

Nagi también sabia que decírselo a los demás no haría ninguna diferencia en lo que ellos pensaban que era la verdad.

Nagi sabía tantas cosas, pero nadie nunca le preguntó nada.

* * *

><p>Cuando fue llevada al hospital por salvar a un gato –un gato que no conocía de ningún lado–, y aún estando en coma pudo escuchar la discusión de su madre con el doctor y escucho la negativa de su progenitora con respecto a donarle un órgano y salvarle la vida, Nagi no se sorprendía. Nagi conocía demasiado bien a su madre como para sorprenderse.<p>

Tal vez Nagi no sabía como era la muerte realmente, pero lo que sí sabía, era que ese era el fin. El fin de los rumores de los chicos y sus madres, sobre ella y su familia. El fin de la insufrible indiferencia de su madre. El fin de las, cada vez más, cortas y frías llamadas de su padre.

_Todo terminaría en tan corto tiempo._

* * *

><p>―Quería conocerte hace tanto, Nagi.<p>

Nagi no sabía donde se encontraba, no sabía por qué de repente ya no sentía dolor, no sabía quien era el chico parado frente a ella y tampoco sabía por qué todo era tan _brillante _en ese lugar. Pero empezó a suponer; tal vez ya había muerto, tal vez ese era el cielo del que hablaban los libros –por eso era tan brillante –, y tal vez ese chico era un ángel.

Nagi sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas. Ese no era el cielo y él no era un ángel. Sería demasiada suerte, suerte que ella jamás había tenido.

―Me llamo Mukuro ―sonrío ―. Y hay un trato que me gustaría proponerte, Nagi.

Nagi no sabía que pasaba en realidad, por primera vez en su vida, pero algo dentro de ella se empezó a remover al ver la sonrisa de Mukuro, una mezcla de desconfianza y miedo que la hizo estremecer. En ese momento Nagi descubrió que no le gustaba no saber lo que pasaba todo el tiempo. Ya era demasiado malo no poder controlar lo que le rodeaba, como para ahora empezar a desconocer lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

A Nagi no le gustó el sentimiento de la ignorancia, como tampoco le gustó la sonrisa del chico.

Con la sonrisa todavía descansando en sus labios, Mukuro le tendió su mano a Nagi. La paciencia no era una virtud de la que él pudiera presumir, por lo que al ver la duda en el rostro de la pequeña chica y como miraba con recelo la mano que le ofrecía, Mukuro no pudo más que soltar un pequeño suspiro de fastidio que Nagi no notó.

―Te prometo que no dejare que te arrepientas ―levantó su mano hasta el rostro de la niña y acarició su mejilla derecha con suavidad ―. ¿Sabes? Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común ―acercó su mano hacia el vendaje que cubría el ojo que, hasta hace unas horas, había estado en su lugar completamente funcional, pero que ahora tan sólo había dejado un espacio vacío―. Te mantendré viva si vienes conmigo.

La promesa de seguir viva no era algo que emocionara a Nagi, en realidad era más una desventaja en los planes de la chica de darle fin a todo.

―Te daré una razón para que quieras vivir.

Y aún con el sentimiento de confusión y miedo en su interior, con el enfado de no saber que pasaba y el deseo de querer que todo acabara. Nagi aceptó.

Aceptó un contrato del que no sabía, con alguien quien bien podría ser el diablo.

_Vendió su alma por una vaga esperanza de algo que no conocía._

* * *

><p>Nagi no supo con exactitud el momento en que se convirtió en Chrome, tampoco supo el momento el que el miedo y la desconfianza que sentía hacia Mukuro se convirtió en una inquebrantable lealtad, no supo en que momento Mukuro pasó a ser Mukuro-sama.<p>

No se dio cuanta de cuando quiso seguir viviendo, no por ella misma, si no por Mukuro.

Nagi nunca se había enamorado, pero sabía como era que se suponía se debía sentir. La sensación de mariposas en el estomago y los otros clichés. Nagi no sabia como se sentía tener mariposas revoloteando por su estomago, pero suponía que el sentimiento era muy parecido al de tener ganas de vomitar.

Nagi sentía que devolvería el estomago cada vez que Mukuro le sonreía o le tomaba de la mano, por suerte jamás había vomitado en ninguna de esas situaciones, pero sentía que lo haría cada vez que pasaba y eso era casi tan malo ―al menos para ella―.

Nagi sabía que se había enamorado de Mukuro, pero también sabia que este jamás sentiría algo parecido por ella, y _en serio _no lo culpaba.

_Ella tampoco se hubiera enamorado de ella misma._

* * *

><p>Si a Nagi no le gustaba no saber que pasaba cuando conoció a Mukuro, el día que conoció a Tsunayoshi Sawada le gustó mucho menos.<p> 


End file.
